Unexpected Love
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella is having a tough time with handeling things. She bumps into Edward when she is at her worst. He takes her into his home, she feels gratitude. Their relationship builds and they get hot under the collar. Will Bella tell her feelings? All Human!
1. Preface

Unexpected L.O.V.E

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. This story is going to be different to the others because: when I write there is always a bit of action. (I won't promise there won't be any here) but there will be drama! WARNING: Lemmon's -in future chapters, drug use, dark themes and self harm! Song to go with this chapter is: Warzone by The Wanted!

Preface:

When people ask me if I knew I would fall in love with Edward, I would say 'no'. Thing is love is uncontrolable. It flows naturally, even if you try and stop it. There are stumbles in life, we just have to stick through it together.

While I stood here and saw what I thought I would never see: I gasp, drop the things in my hands and stand frozen. I see the lips of his ex attatched to his own. _He said that he cared deeply about me! He was just the same! After me going back to normal and after a terrible relationship...He goes and does the same sort of thing! _

Without hesitation I rush out, his hands were firmly around her face, while my heart shattered. I did the only thing I could do, and that was: Grab my keys and run away as fast as I could. "Bella! Bella! Please wait! This isn't how it looks like! Please trust me!" he shouted after me, but I didn't listen to him as I rushed to my car and got in.

Before I could rush off, I locked the car and put on my seat belt. When I was about to speed away Edward ran right infront of my car, part of me wanted to run him over but the other part -the part that would never hurt him because of the amount of love I had for him- dominated me. I pulled to a stop, he asked me to open my window and I obliged.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked him, he looked heart broken and I really wanted to just say "Never mind Edward. I love you so much that I can forgive." When he looked at me with those green-electrifying eyes I melted. "Bella. Please let me explain. What happened wasn't the real story. Please come back in," he begged and when he finished that _she_ came out.

"Eddie-kins! Why don't you come back in and have your way with me?" she suggested, clinging onto him and nibbeling his ear. I looked forward, my foot itching to hit the accelerate and leave them. "Get off me," he seethed, I looked at him to see him staring at me. "Bella. Please come back inside...I love you," I looked away from the hold of his eyes and a tear slid down my cheek.

"No Edward. You don't. If you did: you wouldn't of done what you did," I said and with that I sped off. I needed to get my head away from here. I needed to stop thinking full stop. "Bella!" he exclaimed in shock as he saw me leave, knowing I wouldn't come back.

I didn't know where to go, so I dicided to go to where I know I could get my mind off this. My little world of happyness. My sanctuary. My secret place, thing is it was the reason I met him. I sped away into the sunset and ran away from my warzone...

What do you think? Please Review! I want to know if you like it. What can happen? Who ever Reviews first will get a preview of the next chapter! Much L.O.V.E!


	2. Chapter 1: Bella please!

Unexpected Love

Author's Notes: Pretty please can I have 6 reviews for this chapter. If I don't get it by the end of the week...Well I simply won't write untill I'm ready. That can take ages, so don't test me! I tried really hard with this chapter so could I ATLEAST get the 6 reviews? Enjoy! I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 1: Bella _please_!

My name is Isabella Swan, it's going to change though becuase I am getting married to the best man on earth! He cares for me alot, we met when my car broke down. He loves me, he gives me what I want. The problem is I give him everything he needs, from sex to cash.

Even though I save money for myself and on something he doesn't condone to. The thing I buy is...Drugs. I love drugs, well becuase I was basically forced into it and I can't get out of it. It's hard, he tells me I should stop and I have a little.

I eat more, smoke less weed and sniff less coke. They are the ones that are my favourite, I own a jewlery shop and I love it. I always get customers, even frequent ones! The good thing is, people don't know I'm on this stuff and never catch me!

Me and my fiancee are getting married next month, right now it's August the 13th. He said we should get married on my birthday, so that I'm not be the center of attention. The bad thing is I have to stop spending so much on drugs, so I have a short supply.

He always told me it would be better for me, I still didn't listen though because he didn't know what happened to me with...Never mind that story is for later on. Today was a hot day in Seatle so I told my workers to leave whenever they wanted, Angela stayed a little longer untill we couldn't stand the heat.

Angela was always on time and had the best interests in jewls, her favourite was the topaz coloured ones. Mine were always emerald, they always shout more to me and I love it. Jessica when she heard me say it, got changed while texting someone and went. Jessica was never social with me and only to Lauren.

When Angela went home, I got changed into a little black dress that hugged my curves. Put my hair up in a messy bun, got a neclace that I loved and put on some heals. Before I left I quickly grabbed some bangles and headed home. I was exited to see my fiancee's reaction and when he would see me he would flip.

When I finally parked the car outside the house, I noticed a car that was oddly familiar and just walked over to my door. I skipped up the porch steps, carefull not to fall and pulled out my keys. When I opened the door, it didn't make a sound and I smiled at the quietness.

_I could scare him if he is in the bath, hummm...Maybe I could seduce him by stripping. Who is this fiancee I am on about?_ Well his name is Michael, Michael Newton and I will soon be Isabella Newton. The name sent shivers down my spine, oddly it felt wierd almost as if it wasn't right.

I shake my head, walk into the hallway and notice clothing all over the place. Not just any clothing but _female_ clothing, this makes my blood boil. My hands clench into fists, my body shaking with rage. As I carry on walking over to my room, I hear moaning and grunts. I see the door is open a smidge, what I can see is Mike underneath while a brunette was on top.

I notice Mike's grunting starts to get gutteral, meaning he is almost at his climax. I wait for untill he is almost at his high, when I push open the door with a loud bang. This causes Mike to push the girl down onto the bed, covering them up with the covers and stare at me. I pick up a vase that Mike bought me last week, that had rose's in them and cucked it at the wall next to them.

Then I notice the girls face, it was Jessica and her big brown eyes were scared. "Oh my God! What the _hell_ Mike? We were getting married in a month! Seriously what made you think you wouldn't get caught?" I asked astonished that he thought he would get away with it. He stood up, his cock limp and I smile proudly.

He pulls the condom off, throws it in the bedside bin and pulls his underwear on. "Bella. It was a mistake, please listen...You know I love you babe," he says walking up to me, trying to pull me into an embrace. I push him away from me, "Don't you fucking touch me Newton!" I scream at him while I walk away. I rush to the door way and turn back remembering something "Oh. Jessica? Guess what? You're fired," I say winking at her and walk off.

I was so fed up with Mike, I picked up a cushion and threw it at him -when I reach the livingroom. He dodge's it, pick up my bag, rush to the door and head for my car. Not looking back at Mike, too angry to talk and when I feel him pull my wrist to swing me back I punch him in the jaw. He spits out blood, I smile inwardly at my result. "I told you not to touch me Newton. We are over, get it? You no longer own me," I spit at him.

He looks at me sadly, "Bella love, please listen to me...I love you," he whispers to me, I laugh with no humour. "Really? Didn't look like it when I _caught you cheating on me!_" I say punching him in the face again, he stumbles backwards and gains his balance. "Oh and Newton. Don't plan on trying to find me and if you do...I plan to rip your balls off and feed them to you. Here have this piece of shit, you're not worth it," I said throwing the ring at his balls.

He cupps them, screams in agony and I get into my car. I lock the car, put my seat belt on and scrowl the window down. "Do what's best Newton and don't try and find me," I say winking as I turn the car on "Bella _please_!" is what Mike shouted as I sped away, never looking back.

Feeling like an idiot, by not having any friends or any relatives. I rush over to a bar that I always go to when I need to unwind. Before going in, I pull out an already made joint and smoke it untill it's finished. After reaching my high, I get out the car, lock it and strode into the bar.

"Bella! How are you my girl?" Tony asks, he is the owner of this place and he never really talks to me. He barely is in the bar, so it's good to see him and when he smiles I grin at him. "I'm not so good Tony. Could you whip me up the usual?" he nods and tells a bartender to get me a San Miguel. "What happend Bell?" he asked concerned. He knew I would come here when I was at my worst, thing is he didn't know about my drug problem.

I always knew he could tell that I was infact on drugs, he never questioned me though and I was thankfull. "Mike cheated on me. I saw him banging Jessica today," I whisper to him, not looking him in the eyes. "Awww. Bella, I'm so sorry and you know what? All the drinks you have tonight is on me," he said standing up and soon after I had my drink.

When I finished it I went out for another joint, enjoying the tingeling sensations it gave me. That is how the night went, I would drink, go out and have a joint, drink, joint, drink, joint and you get the point. By the time I was out of my head, I was asked to leave by the bartender. I wondered around the streets, trying to find somewhere I could collaps for the night.

By the time I was far away from the bar, I was in an alley near quiet homes and appartments. I threw up all over the floor, my head spinning and my body going limp. I held my bag with my money and drugs close to me. I fell to the floor, my body numb and my sight darkening...

I woke up to being held up by stong arms, my body was sprawled out in an awkward position. I opened my eyes to see an adonis, his hair a bronze dissaray, emerald green eyes, high cheek bones and kissable lips. "Miss. Are you alright?" his velvet voice asked me, my body reacting to the sex that oozed from him. I nodded, my stumach gave up and I threw up in the same spot as before.

"Is there anywhere I can take you too?" he asked, I rubbed my lips and looked into his deep green eyes. "No. I had a fiancee, but he-he...He cheated on me!" I suddenly cried, my body shaking and he pulled me into a hug. He carresed my back, while saying soothing things to me. "Is there any friends? Relatives?" he asked, I shook my head and he frowned.

"Well I guess you are coming with me," he says in a matter-of-fact tone. I suddenly start to giggle _what the hell is wrong with me?_ "Does that mean I get to be with you Mr. Sexy?" I ask, with no blushing or emotion just pure flirtation! He chuckles and picked me up, I notice my bag on the floor "My bag!" I scream in shock, he puts me over his shoulder, my face on his back and I suddenly pinch his ass.

He yelps, picks up my bag and swings me back into his arms. "Now. I don't like being man handled by a stranger, so what is your real name other than ?" I ask flirtatiously, he chuckles and pulls me closer to him. This suddenly makes me moan, he walks us over to his car, opens it and puts me in the seat. When he gets in he puts on his seat belt, turns on the car and drives. "My name is Edward Cullen. What is your name?" he asks, I smile cheekily and laugh.

"My name is Isabella Swan...I was going to be called Isabella-" I suddenly burst into tears again and when I finally calmed down I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in his arms again, he was walking to -what I assumed- his house. It was lovely, big and very modern.

"Your home is lovely," I blurt out, he smiles at me and when we make it to the door he puts me down on my feet. "Can we have sex?" I ask randomly, leaning on the door and suddenly falling. He quickly catches me and chuckles, "No we can't. Isabella, you are drunk and I also have a girlfriend."

I frown at this statement, _of course he has a girlfriend! Look at him he's hot and oh so fuckable..._When I hear him laugh and give me a crooked smile and my lady parts start to tingle. "Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself," he winks and I suddenly lundge at him, groping him and rubbing myself against him. He pulls me away, when I notice his errection and I frown.

"Why pull away? We can keep it a secret. We don't have to tell, besides I know you want me," I whisper the last part in his ear and then lick it. He shivers, moans and pushes me away again. "We can't, no matter how much I want to. I have a girlfriend and also you are drunk Isabella," I snort at his reasons "Dude, I'm offering you my body. Take it," I state to him, his eyes darken and he fights with himself. He quickly picks me up, takes me into his home and openes a door to a room.

I giggle all through this, knowing I was winning and that I was going to get laid tonight. He pulled the covers off the bed, gently put me on it and took off my shoes. Then he covered me up, kissed my forehead and when he pulled away I wimpered. "Please don't leave me, fuck me instead..." I beg, he shakes his head and walks to the door. When he shuts the door, my head hits the pillow and I drift off...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I don't condone to drinking and taking drugs, hell don't even take drugs! Please let me have 6 reviews for this chapter! Much L.O.V.E!


End file.
